A chance to make a difference
by GeekChickNow
Summary: Jenny Shepard's 19 year old daughter shows up. Can Gibbs and the team of Tony Dinozo and Lucy solve the case before her stalker turns to drastic action?.


Chapter One.

Lucy sat behind her desk, reading her copy of Susan Kay's phantom, her red and black pattered socked feet on the desk, and her shoes beside them on the floor, as she leaned back absorbed in her book. The elevator released its dull ding as the doors parted. A red headed girl wearing a black pencil skirt and light blue blouse stepped out carrying two suitcases. Her make-up was faint but clearly perfect, with skin coloured tights and black high heels on her feet, she stood near the large windows looking slightly lost.

"Psst, Luc... Luc?" Tony hissed at her, to no reaction. He groaned rolling up a paper ball and tossed it at Lucy, who caught it before she looked up.  
"Yes Tony?" she asked, irritated. Rule one with Lucy: never interrupt her when reading. Even Gibbs didn't dare do that. Tony gulped before continuing  
"Who's the kid?" He asked, gesturing to the red head. Lucy looked over  
"I assure you Tony I have no id-" she stopped in her tracks, smirking as she rose to her feet, grinning "Anne?" The girl whipped around "Lucy? Erm... hi how are you?" She asked, her clear British accent coming through. She walked forward and placed her hand on the side of Lucy's desk, Tony took this chance to take a look at her backside, 'not bad' he thought to himself before returning his gaze to the two women.

Lucy whistled, throwing the paper ball back at him  
"Hey Dinozzo her face is up here... How you doing girl it has been like months since I last saw you. Hows it been for ya?" she asked, smirking up at her. Anna turned to look at Tony before shaking her head and returning her pure green gaze to Lucy "Not too bad, I've finished my A-Levels a year early, with flying colours. A*'s in all 6 subjects." She parted her lips into a smile showing her pure white teeth. "And yourself?" She shrugged, spinning round in her chair  
"Not much really, can't complain. Gibbs and me being doing well together" she shot Tony a look, eye brow raised "Not like that playboy" she looked back to Anna "My brother Ramin came over for my birthday... All right kind of late, but he's in a show now he can't just bunk off. Working here never fails at keeping ya on yours toes either"

She nodded "I guess not, and I'm glad you and... Special Agent Gibbs are doing well." She looked around slightly confused. "I was wondering if you could show me to Jenny Shepard's office." Tony stood up and come around to sit on the front of his desk "Why, What do you need her for?" Anna looked at him "Well... She's my mother..." Lucy near chocked on her drink, and began coughing wildly  
"Your- Your mother?" She said in a horse voice. Once she had stopped chocking, she nodded as she got up and showed her to Jenny's office "Your as sly as your mother, that much is clear" she said, smirking at her. Anna shook her head and showed her a cheeky grin "I have no idea what your trying to imply" And with a giggle she walking into her mother's office and shut the door, much to the surprise of the Director.

Lucy sniggered, shaking her head as she sat on the bar side ways and slid down. After realising too late that she couldn't stop herself, she closed her eyes tightly only to feel herself suddenly stop. She looked up and smirked seeing she was in Gibbs arms  
"Hi" she said, as he put her onto her feet  
"What were you doing at the director's office?"  
"Just showing someone where it was"

At that point the Director's office door opened and out came Jenny and Anna. The walked down the stairs towards Gibbs and Lucy, Anna walked just like her mother, in fact. The young girl looked exactly like Jenny did when she was about that age. Sending Gibbs back into flashbacks of Paris. So many years ago. The Director passed Gibbs and Lucy followed at once by Anna. The two of them stopped by Tony and Lucy's desks. Waiting. Lucy and Gibbs smirked in a near identical way. Lucy looked at him and raised an eye brow. She pointed at his smirk  
"That's just freaky" she teased, before she walked back over to her desk, sitting down.

Jenny smiled as Gibb too took his seat. "Everyone, this is my daughter Anna, she will be here for a while. I want you to investigate a Marine, Petty Officer Cotes, male." Saying no mare The Director left Anna with the team and went back to her room. Anna shifted her feet and smiled. Lucy groaned, banging her head on the desk  
"My brother is coming over for the holidays and she's got me god damn working over a petty officer." She continued to bang her head on the desk grumbling "Damn" and "Ouch" as se did. Gibbs merely sighed, shaking his head. Anna placed her hand gently on Lucy's head "I'm sorry Luc... I told her not to... She's just paranoid" Gibbs looked at her "Why is he important?"  
Anna stopped, she turned to Gibbs and walked towards his table, when she got there she turned around and lifted up her top to reveal the name John scratched into her back along with a bruise.  
She recovered it and turned back around. "He did that... he won't leave me alone..." She looked down ashamed.

Lucy's head shot up, she bit her lip  
"Oh shit, I knew I recognised the name... Anna I'm so sorry girl, you should have told me. I would dealt with him like the last one" She said shaking her head as she chewed on her lips muttering "fuck". Anna nodded "Yes he's the one who wouldn't leave me alone at that convention 3 years ago; he followed me back to England. Then when I booked the flight for coming here he came back too, rung me once I got here, saying not to leave the airport he'd come and pick me up... I came straight here". She turned to Lucy. "I don't think anyone can sort him out."

"Anna I dealt with the last dick head, I can handle this physco." She smirked "You always have attracted the odd ones" she said, answering her phone as it began to ring "Oh Hey Ram..." she said, getting up and walking away so Tony couldn't listen in. The red head sighed "I hope so". Gibbs glanced at the clock, 6 o'clock at night. "Tony, take Anna home with you. She's now in your care, I'll tell the Director... When Lucy get's off the phone tell her I'll meet here at home" He packed up his stuff and walked towards the stairs and up towards MTAC. Tony nodded and picked up Anna's suitcases. "Come on then". Anna smiled following him. "Thanks Tony".


End file.
